Angel And Demon
by General Pingu
Summary: Pensez vous qu'il y a quelque chose après la mort ? Un ange et un démon, deux héritiers, deux mondes, un amour éternel. (Warning : Yaoi ! Don't like Don't read)
**Moi : Mon tout premier OS posté :D**
 **Zoé : Yaoiiii :D**

 _Auteur : ZoeL304  
Titre : Angel and Demon (je sais y'a mieux)_  
 _Manga : BMF, UA_  
 _Pairing : Ryuga x Tsubasa (:3)_  
 _Resumé : Pensez vous qu'il y a quelque chose après la mort ? Un ange et un démon, deux héritiers, deux mondes, un amour éternel. (Warning : Yaoi !)_  
 _Disclamer : Si BMF m'appartenait Ryry serait beaucoup plus présent dans la série, et je serais riche ... mais c'est pas le cas T^T_

* * *

 **Angel and Demons**

Pensez-vous qu'il y à quelque chose après la mort ? Une preuve existe qu'il y a bien quelque chose et cette preuve est l'existence de la grande pure et prestigieuse ville d'AngelCity, là où vivent les archange et le créateur du paradis : le Tout Puissant en personne ainsi que sa famille. Une autre preuve est facilement trouvable quand à la vie après la mort mais elle est beaucoup moins réjouissante que la première : l'existence de la crainte et redouté DemonCity, quartier général des plus puissant démons des enfers ainsi que leur créateur : Lucifer.

Bien que les démon et les anges ne se mélangent généralement pas il existe tout de même une ville entre les deux où Ange et Démon cohabitent dans une haine secrète les uns pour les autres, et où tombent les anges déchus. Il s'agit de HopeCity, la cité de l'espoir perdue d'un jour réunifier le paradis et les enfers.

 _AngelCity_ :

Depuis plusieurs années un jeune ange se prépare à reprendre le flambeaux de son père à la tête du paradis : Tsubasa héritier du contrôle des anges. Tsubasa est une jeune ange de 370 ans tout au plus, en le voyant personne ne peut douter qu'il est un ange avec ses long cheveux gris argent et ses yeux d'or, il est plutôt mince et svelte et possède de grandes ailes de plumes blanches éclatantes au bout légèrement doré trahissant son appartenance à la plus haute famille d'archange.

Étant l'aîné de sa famille, Tsubasa devait reprendre la tête du paradis d'ici pas moins d'un mois, ce que lui répétait sans cesse ses instructeurs et sa mère. Mais n'étant pas encore prêt pour ça, il devait se vider la tête afin de réfléchir sérieusement à cet important événement. Ainsi donc il était descendu à HopeCity sans en informer ses gardes du corps ou son père qui le croyait dans ses appartement.

 _DemonCity :_

Les enfers ne sont pas si terrible que ça, la liberté y est totale et la plus grande ville est dirigée d'une main de fer par le grand créateur des enfers, du haut de ses 2000 ans il allait bientôt passer le flambeau à son fils qui est craint des habitants des enfers, si ce n'est plus que l'actuel dirigeant, venant d'avoir 400 ans : Ryuga. Tout comme l'héritier du paradis personne n'oserait remettre en cause son appartenance à la grande famille, la lueur meurtrière, sadique et inquiétante qui brillait dans ses yeux dorés semblable à ceux d'un dragon en disait long sur ses origines. Il avait les cheveux blancs neige tâchés de rouge sang coiffés de cornes noires et avait une carrure impressionnante, plutôt grand et musclé avec son dos orné d'une effrayante paire d'aile rouge au cartilage noir.

L'un de ses passe-temps favoris était de monter à HopeCity juste pour s'amuser à effrayer les anges qui s'y promenait, même si c'était moins drôle que de remonter sur terre, ce qui était normalement interdit mais qu'il faisait quand même juste pour le plaisir de désobéir à son paternel.

 _HopeCity :_

Qui eut cru que ces deux là se rencontreraient : les deux grands héritiers des plus grandes instances de l'au-delà qui se rencontre au détour d'une rue déserte de HopeCity. Il ne se connaissaient pas et ne s'étaient jamais vu mais Ryuga devina l'ange comme l'héritier grâce à ses ailes et Tsubasa le devina grâce aux cornes et aux ailes du démon, typique de la famille des enfers.

Il restèrent à ses regarder pendant un long moment, qui aurait put un instant s'imaginer, qu'à cet instant la noirceur de Ryuga pénétra le cœur de l'ange, et la lumière de Tsubasa éclaira celui du démon. Leur deux familles étaient les pires ennemis que comportait ce monde et celui des humain mais leur héritier venaient de tomber l'un pour l'autre.

A partir de ce jours Ryuga et Tsubasa se voyaient tous les jours descendant en secret pendant la nuit à HopeCity pour se voir. Ryuga s'en fichait un peu il vivait déjà en enfer, tout ce qu'il pouvait craindre c'était de se faire gracié par son père, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, qui de toute les manière se fichait bien de ce que pouvait bien faire son fils tant qu'il était capable de reprendre le trône. Pour Tsubasa c'était un peu plus compliqué : un ange tombant amoureux d'un démon, qui était un homme et le grand fils de Lucifer en plus. Lui, l'ange le plus pure qui soit avait une tâche de noirceur encrée dans son cœur. Tâche représentant cet amour aussi passionné qu'interdit que les deux héritiers se vouaient l'un pour l'autre

Cette amour interdit avait vu le jour depuis plus de trois semaines et dans une Tsubasa allait être sacré et couronné, si ça arrivait les deux jeunes ne pourraient plus se voir, rien qu'à cette pensée le cœur de Tsubasa se serrait, il n'était déjà pas près il y a trois semaines, maintenant il l'était encore moins, sa douleur silencieuse passait inaperçu auprès de son père. De son côté Ryuga lui souffrait de ne pas pouvoir avoir son ange à ses côtés, ne pas pouvoir le voir, le toucher ou ne pas entendre sa voix, pendant une journée entière lui était insupportable, sans lui il ne pourrait pas survivre.

 _HopeCity :_

Une fois encore les deux amants se retrouvèrent en pleine nuit loin du regard des autres :  
 **\- Ryu, dans une semaine je vais être sacré ... mais je ne veux pas te quitter, annonça l'ange à son vis-à-vis de la tristesse dans la voix  
** **\- Viens vivre en enfer avec moi ! Là-bas on aura le droit de s'aimer !  
** **\- Mais je ne peux pas y aller... je suis un ange..., répliqua le plus jeune dépité  
** **\- Je vais faire en sorte que tu n'en sois plus un alors, un sourire pas des plus rassurant étira ses lèvres  
** **\- Et comment tu compte faire ça toi ?  
** **\- N'oublie pas que je suis le fils de Lucifer  
** Pour empêcher son amant de répondre ou de lui poser ne serait-ce qu'une question il l'embrassa passionnément.

Pour lui faire perdre doucement mais sûrement son statut d'ange pur et innocent Ryuga le mordit doucement dans le cou laissant la trace des enfers et de son amour sur son corps. Dès cet instant les ailes de Tsubasa commencèrent à perdre leur éclat, terne comme n'importe quel ange, enlevant cet aspect royal.

A contre cœur, ils durent se séparer, s'embrassant une dernière fois avant l'arrivée des premiers passants.

 _AngelCity :_

Tsubasa se présenta comme tous les matins auprès de son père qui était accompagné de Ginga, un jeune ange roux aux yeux marrons toujours souriant qui était le jeune frère de Tsubasa, mais le plus âgé le dévisageait une étrange lueur dans les yeux  
 **\- Qu'y a-t-il père ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
** **\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser la question mon fils, pourquoi tes ailes ont perdues leur éclat ? Lui demanda-t-il la voix emplie de douceur.  
** A cette remarque l'ange rougit se souvenant de la marque que lui avait laissé le démon, à cette pensée le bout doré que possédait les plumes devinrent noire.  
 **\- Que ce passe-t-il mon fils ?  
** **\- Je ... J'aime quelqu'un ...  
** **\- C'est génial Tsubasa ! S'exclama Ginga en lui sautant des les bras  
** **\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tes ailes deviennent noires, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
** Tsubasa jeta un regard sur ses ailes, qui effectivement prenaient une couleur de plus en plus noire. L'ange ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre face à son père, devait-il tout lui dire de but en blanc ou laisser passer et le laisser le découvrir ? Au fil de ses pensées ses ailes se noircissaient de plus en plus attisant la curiosité de son père qui se doutait de plus en plus que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
 **\- Je ... Je ne sais pas père  
** Il baissait la tête n'osant affronter son regard.

D'un coup les archanges qui gardaient le palais, vinrent dans la grande salle en courant l'air complètement affolés et effrayé à la fois, ils s'agenouillèrent face à leur souverain et ses fils.  
 **\- Ô tout puissant, vous avez de la visite ... et pas des moindre  
** **\- Qui donc ?  
** Les deux archanges se regardèrent avant de répondre  
 **\- Le ... Le fils de Lucifer est là ...  
** **\- Que veut cet impertinent ?  
** **\- Affaires personnelles nous a-t-il dit, il refuse de parler à quiconque autre que la famille royale  
** **\- Faites le entrer et rester ici pour le surveiller, je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse quelque chose de fâcheux.  
** Les deux gardes repartirent et revinrent accompagné du jeune démon lui même accompagné de deux autres démons. L'un ressemblait beaucoup à Ryuga, en plus petit et un peu moins effrayant avec la tâche rouge du côté droit, faisant aussi parti de la grande famille infernale : Ryuto. L'autre avait les cheveux vert en pétard et les yeux bleus cristal soulignés par deux cicatrices représentant un croix, un membre d'une haute famille de démon : Kyoya Tategami. Le plus puissant des trois abordait un sourire satisfait et pas rassurant, laissant apparaître ses crocs blanc comme ses cheveux, tranchants et que l'on devinait dangereux. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient c'est comme si la blancheur du palais serait ternis à jamais face à la noirceur du jeune démon. Tsubasa fut à la fois, heureux et surpris de le voir ici, en compagnie de son meilleur ami et de son petit frère. Le Tout Puissant le regardait lui aussi surpris et un peu effrayé qu'une si jeune personne d'à peine 400 ans fasse preuve d'autant de noirceur, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Le plus jeune ange se cachait derrière son père face à ce personnage si sombre qui lui faisait trembler les plumes.  
 **\- Que veux-tu progéniture des enfers ? Tonna le propriétaire des lieux  
** **\- Allons, allons papy, c'est pas la peine de te donner des grands airs, je suis juste venu récupérer mon dût, répondit Ryuga d'une voix assurée, moqueuse et pas bien plus rassurante que son sourire qui ornait toujours son visage.  
** **\- Pardon ?!  
** Le démon s'approcha de plus en plus de l'héritier des anges laissant son frère et son meilleur ami derrière, ne bougeant pas. Quand il fut derrière l'ange aux cheveux d'argents, il lécha sensuellement son cou où se trouvait sa marque laissant une traînée de sang sur la peau blanche de Tsubasa, ce contact lui fit frémir les plumes.  
 **\- Ne t'approche pas de Tsubasa ! Commença le plus âgé  
** **\- Votre fils m'appartient ! Sa voix résonna dans le palais grave et puissante, il affichait toujours son sourire carnassier caressant les ailes de Tsubasa qui perdirent petit à petit leurs plumes devenues noires  
** **\- Tsubasa ! Cria le plus jeune des personnes présentes  
** Avec son amant derrière lui Tsubasa reprit l'assurance qu'il avait perdu face à son géniteur  
 **\- Père, Ginga, je suis désolé ... mais mon cœur est épris d'une personne ... qui n'est autre que Ryuga  
** **\- Tsubasa ! Sais tu ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda son père une pointe de douleur dans la voix  
** **\- Je le sais père et je l'accepte, tout ce que je désire c'est pouvoir vivre avec Ryuga sans avoir à me cacher pour ça  
** **\- Si c'est ce que tu désire ... tu ne pourras plus jamais mettre les pieds ici ... Adieu mon fils ... si je peux encore te nommer ainsi  
** **\- Tsubasa ! C'est pas vrai ... Tu-Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul ! Pleura Ginga  
** **\- Adieu Ginga ...  
** Ryuga prit Tsubasa par la taille, l'embrassa et lui susurra à l'oreille  
 **\- C'est parti pour les enfers mon ange  
** Kyoya et Ryuto se rapprochèrent de Ryuga et de l'ange désormais déchu. Les quatre disparurent dans les flammes créer par le futur souverain des enfers laissant sur le sol de marbre blanc une trace indélébile de leur passage : une marque noire et rouge représentant un dragon et un aigle réuni entourés de flammes et encadrés par un lion et un autre dragon plus petit que le premier.

Désormais un ange vivait en enfer avec un démon, épris d'un amour pour lui aussi profond que sa méchanceté, à ses côtés.

 **End !**

* * *

NDA :  
 **Moi : Voilààà, j'espère que ça vous aura plut**  
 **Zoé : Trop court**  
 **Moi : Tu t'en contentera, en plus t'es jamais contente u_u**  
 **Zoé : hmpf**  
 **Moi : Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et aidez moi à m'améliorer : Review ? :D**  
 **Zoé : C'est ça mendit sale pauvre**  
 **Moi : Ta gueule je t'ai rien demandée**

OWARI !


End file.
